rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek AU
Shrek AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are placed in the fairy tale world of Shrek. This can be considered an offshoot to Fairy Tale AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four and other such characters in the fandom, as the fairy tale people and creatures that exist in the world of DreamWorks' Shrek. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Ogre "hater", Berk dedicating themselves to killing ogre in place of dragons, learning that they are simply people too instead of dismissing them as monsters like the rest of his tribe. Hiccup would have learned this after meeting and coming across Shrek (in place of Toothless) and becomes his friend as he learns more about ogres. In other circumstances, Hiccup would be portrayed as Arthur. As the two were picked on for being the "weakest link", helped the "misunderstood" to become welcomed among others and being the heir to their people and land. Jack Frost Since Jack is a spirit and is based on a fairy tale figure, he can easily be featured as one of the fairy tale creatures that exist in the world of Shrek. Merida DunBroch Since Merida is a princess, she can be featured as one of Fiona's royal friends. Merida could have even helped Fiona with her fighting lessons or had possible got her into self-defense before she was sent to the tower, so her friend could look out for herself when she isn't there. In other circumstances, Merida could even be portrayed as the former curst princess, Princess Fiona, as both girls are strong, know how to fight and aren't your "everyday" princess. Rapunzel Corona Since Rapunzel is a princess and is based on a princess from a fairy tale, she could be featured as one of Fiona's royal friends. As either the antagonist Rapunzel from Shrek the Third or remain herself (as she is Rapunzel AU and Into the Woods AU), as Rapunzel is shown to be strong and have skills in fighting much like Fiona's other royal, princess childhood friends. In other circumstances, Rapunzel is seen as Princess Fiona. As both royals are shown to be strong and being able to defend themselves, even when they are outnumbered and have spent their childhood locked away from the world in a tower, that they could not leave until someone came for them. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Since Elsa is a royal and is based on a queen from a fairy tale (the Snow Queen), she could be featured as one of Fiona's royal friends and a fairy tale royal that exists in the world of Shrek. In other circumstances, Elsa is seen as Princess Fiona. As both girls are royals that are shown to be strong and being able to defend themselves, even when they are outnumbered and have spent their childhood locked away from the world. Princess Anna Since Anna is a princess and is based on a girl from a fairy tale, she could be featured as one of Fiona's royal friends or the fairy tale character that she is based on. In other circumstances, Anna is seen as Princess Fiona. As both girls royals that are shown to be strong and being able to defend themselves, have spent their childhood locked away from the world and were set to marry a man that wanted to use them to become king, but later fell in love with someone that loves them back; which both have a four, legged friends. Wreck-It Ralph Since Ralph is a "Bad Guy" in his home game, he can be featured as one of the fairy tale villains that reside at the Poison Apple Pub. He could also be portrayed as an ogre, from the way that he is treated by others until he met someone that took the time to get to know him and become his friend. In other circumstances, Ralph is cast as Shrek. As the two share a similar tale, are both strong and have a short temper. Prince Hans Since Hans is a prince, he can easily be featured as one of the royals that exist in the world of Shrek. In other circumstances, Hans is seen as Charming. As he was willing to marry Anna so he could become King of Arendelle, once he got rid of Elsa; much like how Charming and his mother tried to get control of the Kingdom Far, Far away by Charming getting Princess Fiona to marry him so he could become its next King. Guardians of Childhood Since they are mysterious, magical beings and are based on a fairy tale figures (Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy and Sandman), the Guardians can easily be featured as some of the fairy tale creatures that exist in the world of Shrek. Pub Thugs Since they spend time at a pub together and are a band of ruffians and outcast criminals, before meeting a young royal that helped them to see that there is more to them, they could be featured as some of the fairy tale villains that attend the Poison Apple pub. In which the Snuggly Duckling pub could serve as a base for it. Aloysius O'Hare Due to O'Hare's height, being the main antagonist of ''The Lorax'' film and shaping the world into the image he wants it to be, he can easily be cast as Lord Farquaad. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 12071081_1531868960470730_997606796_n.jpg 12299052_168498843504225_1563271269_n.jpg tumblr_inline_mghlheufwU1r04eji.png dreamworks_boys_by_alexaanime1-d5fjjox.jpg dreamworks_boys_by_overlandx-d8gslus.png dreamworks_boys_sad_moments_by_alexaanime1-d5hw62a.jpg tumblr_mcfj7ja5nf1r6nlcvo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mdd11k5aDi1r5mz8uo1_500.jpg prince_knight_hans_by_simmeh-dagbtmb.jpg|Hans as Knight Charming astrid_by_hiccdew__forever-daa1okf.png Fanart merida-and-fiona-sport-or-plastic-surgery-1437221143.jpg ralph_and_shrek_by_anilover16-d5z7tqw.jpg shrek_it_ralph_by_cartoonjunkieravert-d9rxif4.jpg|Ralph as Shrek and Elsa as Fiona Videos *{Frozen} I know it's today by Elelovett *Couples try-out [Astrid & Arthur] by Jack-loves Elsa Category:AUs Category:The Big Four